fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyn Zolga
---- Lyn Zolga (リン ゾルガ, Rin Zoruga) sometimes known by her alias Queen Of Swords (剣の女王, Ken'nojoō) is a master in the art of swordsmanship. She is a member of the Arulas and Zolga lines. The Zolga family is cursed by the Oblivion Blade, an ancient blade that takes away some of their magical power each time they summon the blade. Although she is usually seen as rough and abrasive, Lyn has a kind, unwavering will. She is known affectionately to a select few as The Drunken Swordsman (酔った剣士, Yotta Kenshi). Currently, she is the leader of the Sky Shepherds, an independent guild whose goal is to overthrow the king. Throughout her life, she has been many things. A princess, a runaway, an apprentice, a slave and a leader respectively. Despite all she has done, Lyn is still relatively young with a long life ahead of her, if she doesn't manage to get herself killed in the process. Appearance Lyn is a young woman with long, thick dark green hair. Though it is usually tied in a long ponytail, when she wears it down it falls down to the base of her spine. Her face is heart-shaped, with light freckles dusting her nose. She has slated blue-green eyes that hold a cold gleam within them even when Lyn is content. Although she is only 5'7 feet tall (173.7 centimeters), Lyn's body is well built and muscular. Due to her muscle mass, she weighs 154 pounds which may seem heavy for one of her build though she is in the peak of physical condition due to harsh training and labor she has received over her lifetime. She has a tattoo on her right collarbone, the symbol of the Oblivion Rune which seals the Oblivion Blade inside of her. She also has a scar above her left eyebrow that Kishan Rai gave to her after their escape from slavery. Her Sky Shepherds guild mark is on her right shoulder blade in black. She is usually seen wearing an unbuttoned blue cloak that separates into four parts at her waist, with two sheaths sewn into it. The cloak also has a white fur lined hood. Underneath is a cerulean blue dress with that covers her whole chest and collarbone, it is decorated with red and golden piping. The dress stops at the waist with slits to allow her whole legs to move. Around her waist is a red sash that has been tied several times. Her boots are a dark brown with red ties securing them to her legs and a white fur trim. She also wears metal gantlets upon her hands. Personality Reckless, brave and driven are only a few words that can describe the mindset of Lyn Zolga. She is rash and rushes into situations without thinking. Her main strategy is called Hack-n’-Slash. The green-haired woman’s recklessness also coincides with her bravery; because of her lack of planning, she has a considerable amount of courage. Lyn is fiercely protective of her comrades, and will go to great lengths to ensure their safety. She has been known to sacrifice her own body to protect to protect that of her comrades. Some of her strange quirks include a strange tendency to sleep naked, which she rapidly refuses to change. She claims that it is more comfortable and that she's too hot when wearing clothes. The swordswoman is also a heavy drinker, with a tolerance to alcohol that can rival Cana Alberona. Lyn also talks in her sleep and is known to reveal personal secrets accidentally. Money usually does not interest her, although she does enjoy luxuries occasionally. This woman has many social flaws, due to the physical and emotional abuse she endured as a slave. She is extremely self-conscious of herself and often makes jokes, making fun of her appearance. She also is not very good at making friends and easily offends people with her cynical, sarcastic sense of humor. Despite this fact, she is usually seen as rather friendly due to her appearance and her goofy nature when drunk. Lyn is a natural leader despite, her social flaws. She leads the Sky Shepherds in a fair manner and is fairly easy to please. She cares deeply for all of her comrades although her approach may differ to theirs. As a leader she is very relaxed, usually letting the members of her guild do as they please though in times of danger she takes charge and directs her comrades with grace. She is incredibly protective of them and will face multiple opponents at once to protect them. Relationships History Synopsis Abilities Combat Abilities *'Grandmaster Swordsman:' Lyn possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the swords and daggers she has in her arsenal. Lyn has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe, which she did in a fight versus Ren Rai. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. She learned swordsmanship from a young age which is one of the reasons for her mastery. Although she is familiar with more common style like fencing and kenjutsu she is more comfortable with using the styles she has created Twin Butterflies and Tres Blades. These styles are perfectly tailored to her strengths, weaknesses, and body which makes this swordsman even deadlier when using them. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Despite favoring the use of her blades, Lyn has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. As shown within some of her fights including the run-in she had with Hyde Desjardins she is shown to be a dirty hand-to-hand combatant, using any method she can to achieve a win. Her personal style of hand-to-hand combat is somewhat reminiscent to Muay Thai; throwing powerful punches, throwing, and the unique trait of using her knees and elbows to fight. She is shown to prefer using her arms in combat as shown with her powerful punches, throws, and takedowns when fighting Kuvira Lyon. Lyn is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle, often using her elbows and shoulders when her hands are occupied. Physical Abilities *'Muscle Mass:' There are usually two types of muscle in one's body. Red Muscle which is the main force behind the strength and durability in one's body. White Muscle is the main force behind speed and agility in one's body and Pink Muscle is a combination of both. Despite Lyn's thin physique she is incredibly muscular and strong for one of her size. This is due to the fact that her entire muscle mass is made up of Pink Muscle. This gives her exceptional endurance, durability, and strength which is also one of the reasons she is so difficult to beat in combat. *'Quick Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Climbing Expert:' *'Acrobatic Skills:' Mental Abilities *'Subterfuge:' *'Spatial Awareness:' *'Quick Wit:' Magic Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Energy:' Rune Magic Telekinesis Sword Magic Twin Butterflies Tres Blades Kenjutsu Requip: The Swordsmaster Equipment Weapons= |-| Armor/Clothing= |-| Misc.= |-| Oblivion Blade= The Oblivion Blade (忘却の刃,'' Bōkyaku no Ha'') is an incredibly powerful sword engraved with the Oblivion Rune. The Oblivion Rune makes it so that any living thing that touches the blade is absorbed into the blade. The reason for that is that it thrives on magic power. The more magic power it has absorbed, the more powerful it is. Although it absorbs magical energy, it permanently drains some of the magical energy of the one who is using it. The mark is passed by blood and is always located upon the wielder's right collarbone. When the rune is activated it gives the user access to the Oblivion Blade. The rune can be given to others outside of the Zolga family, although it must deem the wielder worthy as seen with Scorpius Dākukawa after Lyn marked him. The rune is a gateway used to summon the Oblivion Blade, when summoning it permanently takes some of the user's magical power, thus the more they utilize the rune and blade, the less magic power they have overall. When a user completely drains their magic power they are unable to get it back unless a user of Divine Assistance Magic or Arc of Inheritance returns their magical capabilities to them. Quotes and Trivia Category:QueenOfSwords7 Character Category:Sky Shepherds Category:Swordsman Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Female